Ginger MacFiphenschall
Summary Ginger MacFiphenschall is the single most diabolical villain in the Conniving Puffin series. She's the mother of Jamison, husband of Charles, and torturer of all. Due to her parents, Justin and Julia, Ginger grew up to become an insane God alchemist. Personality She's careless, and is the only Conniving Puffin without a reason for being evil, making her the most malicious and destructive force that there is. Biography Early Life Ginger was born to Julia and Justin MacFiphenschall. Julia was the only survivor from her family after they were slaughtered by Po McWince. She grew up and had Ginger. Ginger grew up evil, and learned God Alchemy. She then met a man named Charles Sanderson, and she planned to get revenge on Po for what he did... But he was elusive, so she went after his legacy... The descendants he corrupted. Ginger wanted revenge on The Core Family and The Sheer-McWince Family. She had a son with Charles, known as Jamison Sanderson when she was 20. Jamison grew up, and when he became 20, Ginger told him her plans. He was to marry Antoinette Core and break apart her family from the inside. Jamison married Antoinette, but refused to harm anybody. Ginger snapped. And then she had two more sons with Charles. Clarence Sanderson and Oscar Sanderson. When the twins grew up to become young children, she commanded that they go out and assassinate their brother. This would lead to Antoinette blaming her sister, and once again, break them all apart from the inside. Clarence and Oscar refused, and Ginger, who was now infuriated, forced her unwilling husband to lock up the two boys in her dungeon. For almost 20 years, the boys clawed and chewed away at the prison walls, and finally jumped out the back of Ginger and Charles' mansion, which Ginger had built cloaked above The City (with the teleporting entrance as a spooky forest nobody would willingly enter). Clarence and Oscar fell 200 feet into the ocean below, but miraculously survived the impact... Likely with the help of Po McWince. They swam to safety. Po temporarily took them in, and gave them chunks of his Po Remote, which had materials in it capable of killing God Alchemists. He supplied the twins with guns, and then knocked on Ginger's door. Ginger had just had another kid with Charles, named Claire. She was the last resort, so Ginger went out and stole Mandy Sheer's Hypnotic Amulet from Antoinette. She used it on Claire. Claire would do everything Ginger would. Then Ginger answered her door, and she was severely shot down by her sons, killing her. Season Nine Ginger is seen in The Zeroth Dimension, beating the crap out of the woman who tortures all souls. Season Ten Ginger then begins to prey on her deceased husband. Season Eleven Ginger's backstory is revealed in a little bit of detail, and she continues to torture the torturing woman, taking in all of other souls with her. When her spy, Roberta Andrews, figured out that Antoinette has solved Ginger's plan, Roberta snapped her fingers, opened a Zeroth Dimension portal, and grabbed Ginger through. Ginger then told her that her services were no longer required, and Ginger went after Antoinette. Ginger then found Mildred, who'd shot Antoinette. Ginger tells Mildred not to follow, as she takes over as supervillainous mayor. Ginger is later informed by Roberta, that Mildred used the portal to retrieve heroes. Ginger snaps and fires Roberta again, this time with a dire threat. Season Twelve After the insane events of a so called "meet and greet", Ginger nukes Mandy's mansion, and fades into omnipresence. She becomes everywhere. Ginger then phases out of the city, and begins resurrecting the entire MacFiphenschall Family from the 0th dimension. Ms. Finch flees with the caged heroes, as Ginger uses the most immense power in alchemic history to proceed to resurrect her family by blowing up a chunk of the zeroth dimension, an explosion only rivalled by that of the big bang (of course in relation to the size of the 0th dimension). Season Thirteen Ginger has concentrated unimaginable amounts of martian dust together, and compressed it into a Martian Ruby, an object nearly as powerful as a singularity fragment. Suddenly, Elderman MacFiphenschall gives up his (and all of his family's) power. He claims that they were never evil, and that Ginger was somehow corrupted. They never wanted evil. Ginger denies it, and flees. She accidentally rattles Ms. Finch's cage when she leaves, knocking out Marina. Marina latches onto Ginger, and travels back to the 3rd dimension with her, unbeknownst to Ginger. Ginger is eventually defeated by The Ginger Busting Plan. Season Fourteen She ends up being absorbed by Fay Schnackendoodler. During Po's Opposoul flush into the 0th dimension, he grabs Karen Dune. Ginger latches onto her, and flies out into China. Season Fifteen Ginger bursts down the door of Mandy's Mansion, and is weak. She explains to everybody what happened to her, and then she starts freaking out. Charles and Susanne blast out of her and the pain is excruciating. She falls down, and lands on Jane's magic baggie. It drops on Ginger's face, and she blows up. Since Connor took the 0th dimension, her soul is trapped in her body. Ginger is now comatose. Appearance Ginger has the trademark Conniving Puffin face, arms, and colours (or lack thereof). She wears short black boots, a very tight, short, black skirt, a very tight black shirt, and has short, wavy, platinum blonde hair. She is voiced by Apple's text-to-speech voice, Kate. Powers Complete and total control is the ability gained when you become a God alchemist. * Teleportation - She can disappear in a puff of smoke, or even just instantly vanish, warping her to anywhere in the universe she'd like, instantaneously. * High Level Spell Creation - Ginger is flawless when creating customized alchemic spells, many which can exceed that of this dimension. * Spell Usage - She can preform any spell/ritual she sets her mind to. * Alchemic Artifact Creation - She can also create many objects which are alchemic, allowing for shortcuts to be taken when carrying out alchemic tasks. This also allows for lower ranks to use certain alchemic artifacts, without having the rank required to normally use such power. * Flight - She can fly. * Invisibility - And also become invisible. * Shape Shifting - And also change her appearance. * Immortality - Ginger does not die... Not entirely anyways. ** Does Not Age - Due to her Alchemic Rank, Ginger does not physically age. At all. ** Total Invincibility - She does not get injured, period. She is immune to all physical and mental illnesses as well. * Spiritual Interaction - She can alter the spiritual force of any being, and trump anyone else who can alter spirits. * Superhuman Strength - She is extremely physically strong, and can throw anybody, move heavy things, and punch, break, snap, any and everything. * Spacetime Warp - She can interact and alter most parts of the spacetime continuum. ** Dimensional Access - Ginger can interact with all of the other dimensions, excellently, but still requiring portals and whatnot. ** Freezing Time - Ginger can temporarily freeze time. ** Telekinesis - She can move things with her mind, at will. She can shatter things, lift things, control minds, alter spirits, etc. ** Energy controlling - She can interact with and warp energy. ** Atom controlling - She can interact with and warp atoms. * Instant killing of anyone/anything - With the snap of her fingers, Ginger can kill anyone, and even kill their SOULS (to an extent). Weaknesses Currently, nothing. Deaths & Resurrections * Birth - At some point, she was born. * Death - At age 60, she was violently shot down by her twin sons. * Resurrection - Roberta pulls her through her portal back into the city, and Ginger's soul enters her body. Trivia * Ginger is the most diabolical... Quite the trivial piece of trivia, I know. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}